


Perché devi essere così irresistibile?

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Perché dTitolo: Perché devi essere così irresistibile?Fandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: “Perché devi essere così irresistibile?”evi essere così irresistibile?»





	

«Perché devi essere così irresistibile?»  
Io non ero in grado di capire perché tu, Tezuka, suscitassi in me tutto quel fascino e del perché io fosse incapace di resistergli. Sarà forse opera di un qualche incanto? Un qualche magia che tu mi hai lanciato per rendermi tuo succube? Che cavolo di fantasia che avevo! Sai, alla fine era solo un modo di giustificare la mia folle attrazione che mi rendeva inerme di fronte al tuo meraviglioso fascino.  
«Perché dei essere così delizioso?»  
Per me era impossibile non baciare ogni parte del tuo corpo, sai Tezuka, su ogni tuo brandello della tua pelle erano intrisi i sapori più estasianti al mondo, sarà per questo che la mia bocca non riusciva a smettere di lambirla e assaporarti completamente?  
La parte più gustosa era quella più intima, sai sembrava quasi attendermi per essere succhiata e gustata in tutta la sua lunghezza. Le mie capacità mi facevano intuire ogni volta tu cosa desiderassi così da accontentare entrambi: tu con un piacere devastante ed io voglioso solo di sentire le cose che ti rendevano più buono e sicuramente la tua erezione era quanto di più squisito esistesse.  
La lambivo lentamente, perché era così che a te piaceva, Tezuka. Tutto quello era fatto per appagare te e solo dopo me.  
Iniziavo a gustare il leggero sapore di sesso che emanavi, ancora non ai livelli massimi ma già delizioso da invogliarmi ad andare sempre più a fondo. Man a mano che “lavoravo” finiva con il diventare più inteso, riuscivo a sentire quel gusto diventare sempre più forte e ormai non riuscivo a trattenermi, dovevo assaporarlo tutto e ti leccavo proprio come avrei fatto con un gelato, perché per me non c’era nulla di più buono della tua erezione e dell’orgasmo travolgente che non riuscivo a smettere d’inghiottire: era il sapore più divino che esistesse e quando alla fine raggiungevi l’apice per me, non c’era altra gioia che bere la tua prelibatezza.  
«Perché devi essere così fantastico?»  
E allora una volta, tu ansimante e ancora scombussolato per l’intensa attività che avevamo fatto mi dicesti: «Perché tu, Atobe, sei innamorato di me»  
Si, ovviamente era quella la risposta: ti amavo così tanto, Tezuka, che ai miei occhi tu sembravi il ragazzo più incredibile del Giappone, il più sensuale dell’Asia e il più succulento del Mondo e io avrei voluto goderti in tutte le te sfaccettature per il resto della vita.


End file.
